Her True Name
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Jonas and Kira have a run-in just before Gabriel asks what Kira's Title is. Post-Messenger. Oneshot. Jonas/Kira.


**Ok, so my Mom said we should be going to the book store tomorrow to get the claimed-to-be final book of **_**the**__**Giver**_** series. I've only read books 1-3, so, in the reviews, I would appreciate no spoilers for the new book! :) **

**However, reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own anything that has to do with **_**the Giver**_**. It all belongs to Lois Lowry. :)**

**-\[=]/-**

As Jonas strolled down the paths of his village, he noticed Kira, the daughter of Seer, pulling weeds out of her lush garden. Her walking stick lay against the wall of her home, which Jonas always quirked a brow at. Many times he had forgotten of Kira's disfigurement. Now, watching her ripping weeds from the soil, he couldn't help but notice a small bit of sweat stream from her brow. To him, she looked as though she were a glowing angel.

Suddenly, his breath halted and held in his throat. For a moment, he thought he felt the Stirrings again, but they ceased just as he noticed he was staring at her. Suddenly, Kira caught sight of him after yanking out an enormous, unwanted plant. She softly, nervously, smiled at him. Jonas smiled back as he stalked toward her, settling himself at her side as he offered to help her with the weeds.

"Thank you, Leader," Kira said to him in that quiet way of hers. "It's very nice of you to help me."

"You're welcome, Kira," Jonas replied. "I don't mind in the least."

Jonas didn't deny that he liked Kira very much. The first time he saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Now, ever since Matty had gone, Kira had been a bit quieter than before—according to Seer, anyway. When Jonas wanted to talk to her, he had to bring up something that interested her. And since she didn't start the conversations, it was like a guessing game between the two.

He was also very interested in where she had come from. He had told her his story while there was always a new topic about where she had originated. All in all, Jonas was fascinated by her. He even remembered the first day he met her.

He recalled the day Seer, known as Christopher at the time, had stopped his sled from killing he and Gabe. Christopher invited them into his home, where he told them about his daughter, Kira, whom he hadn't seen in so long. When Jonas was fifteen, Matty had found Christopher, informed him of his only daughter, and brought her back one day to visit him.

"Oh, hello," Kira greeted him the first time she saw him.

Jonas stood up from his chair, making his back erect as could be. He wanted to make a good first impression. He waltzed up to her, noticing how much taller than her he was. He had at least three inches on her at that point. He smiled generously at her, trying to be polite.

"Hello," he replied. "My name is Jonas. I take it you're Kira?"

"Yes," she said with a single nod. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," he stated.

After half a moment, Kira began to stare into his eyes. She cocked her head to the side, squinting her own eyes just a tad to look into his own orbs. He felt a sudden flush of scarlet fill his ears and cheeks, showing off how embarrassed he was. All of a sudden, Kira caught herself. She yanked herself away from him, her eyes widened, and gasped.

"I'm sorry for staring," she apologized. "It's just that I've never really seen blue eyes. They've always fascinated me."

"Really?" he chuckled slightly as his face regained its normal color and the blush receded. "They're rare where I come from, too."

"See," Matty—Matt then—droned out as he nudged the young Kira. "I told ye he be havin' them blue eyes yer likin' so much."

Then it was Kira's turn to blush. Jonas thought it was adorable.

Even now, he _still_ thought Kira was adorable when she blushed. Jonas sighed inaudibly through his nasal as he continued to pluck weeds from the garden. He and Kira were nearly done. They had to water the plants next, which took a total of four minutes. Once they finished, Kira tried her best to stand up, but had some trouble. Jonas grabbed ahold of her hand, which she accepted, and helped her stand up. She sighed happily and smiled at him as she reached for her stick.

"Thank you, Leader," she said.

"It's nothing," Jonas replied happily. "Thank you for allowing me to help you."

"You're welcome," Kira silently responded.

There was a slight, awkward feeling that occupied the air on account of them not talking. Kira dug a small hole with her healthy foot, looking down as she did so. She didn't want to admit it, but she had grown something of a crush on Jonas after she moved in with her father. They were twenty-one now, which was around the time several people in Village married. Jonas turned to Kira and tried to take their relationship a step further.

"Kira," he began, "you can call me Jonas. You know, if you feel comfortable doing so."

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not in the slightest," he smiled gladly at her as he told her.

"That's so sweet of you…" she bit her lip before ending, "Jonas."

He gave a sigh of relief when she said his name. They bid each other farewell as they went to their separate homes. When Jonas arrived, he was met by Gabriel, who smiled at him. The little ten-year-old asked where he had gone, when Jonas replied with "I was visiting Seer."

"Kira, too?" Gabe asked.

"Yes," Jonas smiled, "Kira, too."

"What is Kira's true name, Jonas?"

Gabriel was one of very few people who called Jonas by his real name and not his title. Jonas thought for a few seconds over what Kira's name was. People often called her Seamstress or Artist, but Jonas had a secret name he called her. Never once did he tell anyone the name he dubbed her as. He explained to Gabriel that if he told him the name other than Seamstress or Artist, he couldn't tell anyone else. He seriously nodded in reply, promising to tell no one. Jonas smiled at him.

"I have a secret name for her," he sighed.

"Is it Seamstress?" guessed Gabriel.

"No," Jonas replied.

"Is it Artist?" he supposed.

"No," Jonas laughed.

"Then what is it?" he inquired, obviously confused.

"Gabe," Jonas chuckled, "I like to call her Love."

**-\[=]/-**

**I hope that wasn't a weak ending. :/ That was my first **_**Giver**_** fic! Hope you liked it! 8D**


End file.
